You're kinda awesome
by herrstickyo
Summary: 'It didn't happen, did it? No way. It didn't. It couldn't have.' Just how many times had he already told himself that? Obviously, not enough. "Mein gott!" He cursed through his teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'How un-awesome.' Have some PruAus.
1. Chapter 1

The albino closed his eyes. Gilbird was pecking at the collar of his shirt as he sat there knitting his brows. Bearing the sharp ringing in his ears that had been playing the same tune since last night. Trying to smother his mind with any thought other than that of last night. 'It didn't happen, did it? No way. It didn't. It couldn't have.' Just how many times had he already told himself that? Obviously, not enough.

"Mein gott!" He cursed through his teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose. 'How un-awesome.'

Not too far away, in an over-furnished mansion, sat a brunette. His fingers trembling above the keys of his beloved instrument. It must have been about 20 minutes before he had realized he hadn't played anything. Why was he so stiff? Why was he trembling? He wasn't worried about him of course not. There's no way he would be. But still, he had found it somewhat strange about not having him round for the past 18 hours. Something had to be wrong. But he wasn't worried, of course. There's no way.

It's not like anything in particular happened between the brunette and albino last night, well, from the brunette's side of the story that is. Having the brunette used to his peaceful hours constantly being ruined by an idiotic man, why wouldn't he be worried? Isn't it expected for him to at least want to check in on the other? Well no, he wasn't worried of course! There's no way. No way he would admit such a thing. But really.. What did happen last night?

'I can't believe I couldn't control myself. I can't believe I did such a thing. Why didn't I stop?' The albino pondered, while staring at the palm of his hand.

"Disgusting." He spat. "Cursed." He spat again. Clenching his eyes shut. "...Unheilig.." He rested his forearm over his forehead. Almost unable to stop his lips from breaking themselves into such a pathetic scene that would force the rest of his face to follow. While somehow managing to keep the moan stuck in his throat remain stuck, he heard a creak from behind him. He jolted upwards and turned his neck around violently to face the violet-eyed man.

"Prussia." The brunette mumbled as his eyes met with the albino.

"BWAHAHAHAHA! So Specs has finally decided to come and visit the awesome me!" The albino stood up and grinned toothily as he pointed to himself. 'Fuck. What is he doing here?' The taller nation continued to laugh hysterically.

The violet-eyed man ignored the nickname which he loathed oh, so much, and ironically pushed his glasses up and bridge of his nose. "I had noticed that my house was peaceful and QUIET for once." He began, folding his arms as he spoke, head held high and eyes closed. "...And that my fridge had food in it for once. If I didn't know any better, I thought you were wasting your time disturbing someone else..." He trailed off, opening one of his eyes. "I just came to advise you to have mercy on whoever that may be."

A smirk cracked at the corner of Prussia's lips. "Oh? Are you trying to say that you missed the awesome me?" 'Fuck. I can't look at his face. Fuck. Fuck. Verdammt!'

The shorter nation scowled and turned on his heel before spouting; "Don't be ridiculous! Anyway. I'm leaving. Farewell. Prussia." He had clearly tried to hide the irritation in his voice, but it didn't sound so convincing.

"Heh. See ya Priss!" The albino watched as the brunette slammed the door behind him. 'Gott. He even suspects something is up. Gott! Mein gott. What am I supposed to do?' The Prussian panicked for a bit, grabbing at patches of his unbrushed hair and gritting his teeth together. He had to keep acting normal. He had to. No matter WHAT he did last night, I mean, it's not like the stupid Austrian Aristocrat knew! 'It's not like he knows I did something so horrible last night. Hah! But, there's another problem.. Tonight..' He looked up at the clock to find that it had been long-gone past his usual time he would go to bed. 'Does that mean, he waited that long to hear from me? ...N-No! I shouldn't be thinking like this! It's not like he WANTED to see me, well, I'm awesome and all, but still!' He sighed, scratching the back of his head before wandering up the stairs to his bedroom.

_'Why did I decide to visit that idiot anyway? It's not like I was worried or anything!-'_ Austria pulled his head beneath the water until it reached beneath his nose. He tried to avoid the chance of having the bubbles go up his nostrils. _'...It's not like I said something to anger him, right? I don't recall making a rude comment, or anything.' _His thoughts flew through his head, but still, he couldn't come up with a reason as to why the albino didn't show up outside his window today. It was frustrating him. And, to be quite honest, worrying him. _'Perhaps...Perhaps he's _bored _of annoying me- Wait. Bored? What? Why do I almost seem disa-' _He stared at the bubbles that began clinging to his flesh where his shoulders were; Intensely, almost as if they were the most interesting things on earth. _'..I need to get some sleep.'_

Ragged strands of thin silver hair spread across the pillow, almost like an angels' wing. There lay the Prussian. Crimson red eyes wide open, and heart beating fast. He had carried on with the whole 'He waited that long to hear from me?' train of thought in his head since he began to walk upstairs. While brushing his teeth, while taking a 2 minute half-assed shower, and while getting changed into his pajamas, and now he was here. In bed. Awake as anything. 'I wish that damned Aristocrat didn't come today. I wish I hadn't seen his face.' He thought, biting his lower lip in deep thought. 'If he hadn't come, surely I wouldn't be lying here wondering about him like I was the other night would I? His violet eyes, his perfectly brushed chestnut brown hair, his somewhat attractive mole, his cute little button nose, his nape, his hands. They're all so...a-awesome...' The albino flushed a light shade of pink, scrunching his face up before slamming it into the pillow. 'V-Verdammt! Again! It's just like last night! Before I know it I'll be thinking about... Him. I mean, he's, he's AWESOME? What? Gott!' He couldn't help but admit it. He found the brunette quite charming, and, not to mention, awesome.

"W-Why am I like this?" The albino jumped up abruptly. Cupping his cheeks which had already gotten redder, and staring down at his lap. It could even been seen through the covers. He flushed an even darker red and closed his eyes before lying back down again. Holding his sides. The bulge clearly refusing to deflate. 'His skin... If I touched it, I wonder what he would do.. Would he slap me? Hit me? Moan? Mewl? Squeal? Scream?' All these thoughts had entered his head before he knew it, along with the mental images, quite improper images. 'I wonder... If he's done the same.. Like I did... N-No! I can't! I-It's not right! It's... it's...' "Unheilig..." He hesitantly muttered.

After arguing with himself in his head, he had found his hands had begun slowly reaching for the waistband of his pajama pants, and underneath. '...I wonder how he does it? At night in bed? Or in the shower?' He ran a finger around the top of his arousal, before using his other hand to grab the length and stroke it one or two times. 'I wonder... What he thinks about? Hungary? Or even... M-Me?' He squinted and smiled slightly at the thought. Austria thinking about him? Hah. The Prussian pressed the tip of his thumb along the slit of his tip, while pumping it with his other hand even harder, and faster. "G-Gott.." Trembling, he continued to fantasize; What sort of face the Austrian would make if he were in such a situation, what sort of noises. Prussia wanted all of these, not only to imagine them, but to see and hear them. He grunted a few times as his pace had begun to pick up, leaning half of his face into the pillow. 'I wonder what it would be like.. if we did this together' The albino gasped desperately for air, he had already started to feel dizzy. After all, he was prone to giving into something that would feel so euphoric. "R-Roddy!" He yelped, pumping it even faster now, obviously losing control of his facial muscles.

It was late. He was tired. But none of that mattered to the brunette right now. All he wanted was to (finally) manage to play his beloved instrument which he had been avoiding to touch before. Austria sighed and closed his eyes before placing his hands on a set of keys. _'So he was just lazing about at home, huh.' _He wondered as he began to play a familiar piece. It started off beautifully, the sound you would want to hear when you look out the window and watch the raindrops race each other to the bottom of the sill. Grey, cold, but pretty. _'So it wasn't really necessary for me to visit him after all.. I wonder why I felt the need to see that fool. I mean, he was kind enough to give me some time to myself.' _Roderich slammed the next chord hard. His cheeks flushed a light shade of pink all the way to his ears. _'It's not like... I'm embarrassed at the thought that he'd do something NICE for me for once or anything.. just a little, surprised.' _He stopped playing and began to stroke his chin. _'How silly. I should have expected that, the only way that fool can make me happy is to stay out of my way.' _He chuckled for a bit, unable to keep back the smile that the thoughts of Prussia had brought to his lips. His sweet little chuckle grew louder, and in a matter of seconds he had begun to laugh hysterically. The Aristocrat looked like a little boy on his birthday. _'I can't believe it. He's such an idiot!' _Tears of laughter began to well up and drip down his cheek.

Roderich gave a deep sigh before wiping away the tears that had already begun to dry on his cheeks and chin. "Gott.." He grinned childishly while cursing. _'Prussi-No, Gilbert... He's actually quite nice.. sometimes..' _He straightened his cravat before turning to play his instrument again, only to face his reflection shown in the chestnut brown wood. _'W-Was I just smiling myself silly while thinking of that fool?' _A light shade of pink appeared on the brunettes face, reaching from ear to ear. 'M-My... W-What?' He slapped his cheeks in some sort of hope that the blush would disappear, not succeeding of course. 'That idiot...'

The albino was already stroking his shaft at a much faster pace by now, drooling all over the pillow. He moaned and huffed with every stroke, his hands hot and wet covered in his precum, his mind hazy and far off in another world. "N-No.." The albino managed to mumble through the thick, damp fabric of his pillow case. He was so desperately telling himself to stop in his head, but his hands could not stop moving. He had already succumbed to the pleasure, even though it was so wrong. Prussia was now clenching his eyes closed and gritting his teeth as his fingers moved fast, and had even started playing with his tip again. 'Man... Oh man, oh man, oh man - OH MAN' "G-Gott!" Prussia moaned as he panted and continued to press his tip, spilling his seed all over the sheets just beneath his stomach. The electric shock-pleasure, running down his spine and to every part and tip of his body. Causing him to jolt and his breath to quiver. He continued to pant and huff as he repeated some words of asking for forgiveness.. and that mans name. "Roddy, Roderich..."

"What the hell is-

"-wrong with me...?"

****

* * *

><p><p>

**Note:** Hey guys! This is herrstickyo. Just wanted to say that this is my first fanfic . So I apologize if it's not brilliant. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Thoughts on this will be much appreciated :3


	2. Chapter 2

"BWAHAHHAHA! Oh gott, bruder it's been so long since we last had a drink together!" The tall blonde slammed Prussias' back hard. He was known as Germany, or Ludwig, for those who were close enough to call him by name. "Ya gotta tell me! What's the good news!" He exclaimed while combing his already greased back hair with his fingers.

The Albino could do nothing but grin devilishly back at his brother before spitting the words; "WEST! Heh. I've got my eyes on someone, ja." He nods. "...Guess what? She's UBER sexy~" He added with a wink. Prussia gulped his beer down heartily before stopping to notice the unexpected silence coming from the taller nation. "Well GEEZ West you don't needa get all upset just coz you're still single too!"

"It's not that." Ludwig said sternly. Prussia opened his mouth a few times, deciding on whether he should say anything or not. "...It's not that..." The taller nation began tapping his fingers impatiently on the table. His calm, yet intimidating blue eyes drove their way from his fingers to Prussia, before retreating back to his tapping fingers. "I don't, have a problem with you getting a partner and me not having one..." He trailed off.

"Then what?" The albino grinned and took another swig of his drink. He turned to face his brother. Ludwig sighed before opening his mouth.

"I have to leave, sorry, Bruder." He nodded at the bartender as he stood up and started for the door. "It's very late, you should head back home with me." Prussia just sat there, not even bothering to turn around and yell some cocky protest at his brother.

"Che." Prussia bit his lip. 'What's up with him...'

* * *

><p>The Austrian groaned as he lazily threw his cloak on, then tied his cravat neatly. He turned around to face a dainty brunette. Her hair sat in perfectly shaped curly locks that had almost reached down to her hips.<p>

"Mr. Austria? Uh..R-Roderich?" She squeaked.

"Can I help you? Elizabeta?" Roderich fixed his glasses. The lady just stood there twiddling with her thumbs and shuffling her feet uncomfortably before Roderich began to get impatient. "Can I help you?" He said much more sternly.

"W-Well.. it's just.. It's just that I said 'Your bath is ready'. But it seems you've gotten dressed thinking I said 'Breakfast is ready..." She smiled awkwardly at the confused man. Roderich scanned the room until his eyes found the clock which sat neatly between a couple of photographs of him and his former wife on top of the fire place. The clock read 8:00 pm. PM. The gentleman stood there gawking at the clock.

'PM. PM! What on Earth am I doing getting dressed? I thought it was time for another day, I've been...' He sighed. 'Day dreaming, too much, of late.' "Tch." The Austrian bit down on his lip. "My mistake, I'll make my way up to the bathroom right away before the water gets cold." He turned back at Elizabeta and gave her a warm smile, trying to ignore her as she was attempting to hide the fact that she was giggling - laughing, rather - at him. 'Since when did the day end?' Roderich groaned as he made his way upstairs, accidentally slamming the bathroom door behind him. His mind was off somewhere else, again.

Roderich fiddled with the buttons on his shirt for a little too long, almost as if he was wasting time on purpose. His nimble, frail hands were shaking ever so slightly, as thoughts pounded their way into his mind. 'That moron.' He ripped his shirt off and began taking off his pants. 'Didn't even visit today either... What is he planning? That moron. Why doesn't he get married and stop bothering me?' His violet eyes wandered down as he slipped off his pants. 'I mean, it's not like he _can't_ get a wife. He's not _too_ bad looking, I guess. Striking red eyes, toothy devil smile, cute lau-' He paused midway to get a good look at his nether regions. It didn't take the man long to notice he was already half-hard. He looked up and into the mirror, his face was bright red. '..Wha-...' "Verdammt." He cursed through his teeth.

* * *

><p>The pile of muscle and fabric wriggled around. Prussia moaned and sat up, rubbing ferociously at his tired eyes. The smell of sex and sweat lingered on his pale skin. He groaned and scratched his messy bed-hair, his tongue ran along his dry, cracked lips. It was another morning, well, afternoon, to be exact; As awesome people only wake up in the afternoon. A yellow tuft waddled its' way onto the albinos' lap, stared up at him, then chirped. "Heh. Barely slept at all, <em>again<em>." He sighed, poking the curious creature. The bird chirped once more. "Hm? Whaddaya want Gilbird?" Gilbird jumped up and down, flew in circles, and out of the room. The exhausted Prussian groaned, attempting to stand up. He headed out the door to follow the hyper little thing.

'Crazy Gilbird, making me exercise.' "Mmmppppppppphhhhhhh" Gilbert yawned again and closed his eyes, which caused him to miss a step, tumble down the flight of stairs and hit his head against a post. "GOTT! VERDAMMT! NOT AGAIN!" He flailed his arms in the air for a while, before deciding to rub softly at his forehead. 'Great. A scratch. Feel like a bruise coming on too. Specs would be laughing his arsch off right now, calling me a moron. Ugh. Stupid bird. Where did he go?' He looked up. Gilbird was resting quite happily in his hair, chirping and wriggling around. 'At least... You don't judge me, Gilby.' The albino gave his pet a warm smile. Just as he was about to try and stand back on his own two feet, the yellow tuft decided to peck at his wound on his forehead. "OH FOR GODS SAKE, BE CUTE FOR ONCE." Prussia growled and removed the bird from his hair. "That hurt." Gilbird jumped and flew off again. Gilbert sighed and followed him again.

After stumbling around the hallway, hitting his already bruised head on a lamp, stubbing his toe on a side table, hopping and hugging the wall to reach his destination, Gilbert found the little devil pouncing up and down on something on the upper shelf in a long forgotten storage room. The moron reached up at Gilbird. His trembling fingers ran across the object. The smell of dust and old books filled the room, the albino had a hard enough time trying to stop himself from sneezing so much, over managing to grab hold of the object. Gilbird, who was now covered in a mountain of dust, decided to jump back onto Gilberts' shoulder. "Oh, great, so _now_ you act cute." Gilbert sighed. 'I don't know if I even want to look at this... Ugh, I don't know if I even _want_ to remember.' "..What about you, specs?"

* * *

><p>'Moron.' His breath was cold, his throat was sore. 'Just what exactly... Am I doing?' The brunette rubbed his gloved hands together, breathing into his palms for warmth. His steps were swift, it was late, he was out, wandering aimlessly in the cold night. 'That moron. Moron! Something is up! He may not have told me last time, but I <em>know<em> that something is up. He hasn't come to my house crawling through the windows for three whole weeks!' Roderich grunted. 'That idiot can't just start coming to my house on a daily basis since the first day we met at that church, and then suddenly decide to _stop _bothering me! It was routine!' "Wa-!" The gentleman fell to the ground, he had tripped over a crack in the pavement. 'Oh great. How graceful.' He stumbled to his feet while dusting himself. His forehead was grazed, the dark red of his blood hid behind his uneven layers of skin. It stung. "Gott..." 'Argh. Enough of this. I have to hurry.'

His nose was already pink by now, he was sniffing like an awkward child in class. He was definitely getting sick. 'Why am I so upset why I can't see that idiot anyways? Argh, it's all his fault! He made me leave my house, in the cold, dark, and now I'm just injured and sick! Wunderbar!' "Tch!" The brunette sniffed childishly again, the reddish bags beneath his eyes from lack of sleep were becoming thicker, his heavy eye lids only hindered his consciousness as he continued down the concrete pavement. His cravat wasn't even tied correctly! The disorientated Austria began panting. 'A... A fever? Oh no... I have to get home. Or.. Or somewhere. Gott. Nein.. Nein!' Roderich fell flat on his face, unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Oh gott... I wonder if Priss even remembers ANY of this? Heh." The Albino grinned silly to himself, looking through the box. The phone began to ring. 'What. Who the HELL would call <em>this<em> late? Hah. Imagine if it was Priss calling! Saying that he missed me.' "Pfft! As if!" Prussia laughed and stood up to grab the phone. "Yello?" This was his normal greeting over the phone, as only awesome people answer the phone saying 'yello'.

"Ah! Um... This is.. Mr. Prussia? Yes?" A familiar voice.

"Uh yeah, whaddaya want?"

"It's Elizabeta" 'Scheiße!' "I was calling, to ask about Mr. Austria."

'Huh... What does this bitch want?' "What are you talking about? What about Priss?" 'Heh. Don't tell me. He was _crying_ he missed me so much.'

"Well... I didn't want to call you or anything, but it seems you're the first person to suspect knows where he is. So um... Do you, do you know where Mr. Austria is?"

"What."

"He hasn't come home yet, he left an hour ago after taking his bath." 'His bath, oh~ No, wait, he's disappeared.' "He.. He said he was going to visit you, or something."

"What an IDIOT! He left at 10pm and hasn't come home? It's freezing! Are you sure he even left the house?"

"I'm certain. Please, I know this is a lot to ask of you, and even though I don't _want _to ask you, I have no other choice. Could you search for him, please?"

* * *

><p>He could only hear the sound of someone half assing Fantaisie-Impromptu from Chopin. 'Ah. He missed a note... and another.' Roderichs' vision was blurry and fuzzy. He was dizzy, confused, and sick. "W-Where am I?" He sat up suddenly. The piano playing continued. Austria turned to face Prussia, who was busily playing piano - Austrias' piano. 'What on earth... Since when did he play piano?' Pasty white fingers stopped playing the piece. Gilbert looked up at Roderich. 'Ah... This isn't a... dream?'<p>

"G'morning Priss." The Albino grinned.

"W-What's going on? What are you doing here?" 'He... He smiled. That idiot. He's being cu- N... Nein! Ugh. Stop thinking stupid things. Idiot. I... I thought he decided to stop seeing me.' Prussia sighed and stood up.

"Well _sorry _Specs, I thought I'd decide to help you off of the street on a cold night! Just like your bloody ex-wife asked me to."

"...Wa-wait... You picked me off of the street at night? I left my house?"

"Ja, idiot. You got a fever. Probably hit yourself in the head or something stupid, amirite?"

"Tch." 'Don't call me an idiot, idiot.' Roderich giggled and sat up. 'Still don't understand what he's doing here, he could have just _left _me...' Roderich blushed a light pink. His head hurt, he was confused. 'Ugh.'

"Hey, hey! Take it easy, Priss. I only just put a bandage on that graze, don't you dare pick it off."

'W-Wait... He tended to my cut? What? Why did he... Ugh.'

* * *

><p>Gilbert sighed. 'So he's just going to pass out, <em>again. <em>What a woman. But... Verdammt.' He looked over to get a glimpse of the mans sleeping face. 'He's just so... so cute.' "Dammit."

* * *

><p>Meeh sorry this chapter is really short. xD I wanted it to be longer, but I guess that will have to wait for the next chapter. Also, this was rushed, so I might come back to fix up my mistakes when I start writing my next chapter. Sorry I've been real slack too xDD Been busy with school. I just hope you guys keep reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

The hot breath against the skin on his neck. His pale rough fingertips running down his body. His tongue invading his mouth. His desperate pants getting faster and faster. His arms wrapping themselves around his waist. His hips moving in time with his. His sweet raspy voice yelling "I love you" over and over again into his ears. It was but a dream, or rather, an _awesome _dream. But even though it was just a dream, it kept the brunette sweating, panting, moaning, drooling, and even quivering beneath his blanket. He opened his eyes and ripped the bedding off of him immediately. A stain, an obvious stain... A _naughty _stain, was there to greet him "good morning". For a moment he just sat still, trying to absorb what had just happened. His hands were shaking, he was covered in sweat and the scent of something lewd. Roderich cringed. 'What. I did not just.. I... This isn't gentleman-like at all! This can't.. Nein. Nein. No. Ugh.' He reached up and rubbed his face.

"Ah.." The skin on his forehead was still bumpy, and irritated. 'Almost forgot.. I grazed my head.. Woke up at home.. Gilbert wa-' "WHAT?" The brunette froze up. 'Okay. Okay. Last night, I stormed out of the house. Headed straight for... for that _MORONS' _house.' He sighed and rubbed his eyes. "Now why on earth would I do that...?" The brunette sighed again. His throat was still sore, his vision was still fuzzy. "I..I need a drink."

His pursed, cracked lips hugged the rim of the glass as he raised the end of it higher, and higher. He gulped eagerly. The cool liquid slid down his throat. Roderich was exhausted, sore and above all, confused. He gasped in satisfaction and lowered the glass. 'Just why on earth... Would I have gone that far to see him?' His fingers circled the rim on the glass. 'Don't I dislike him? Or even hate him? I'm absolutely sure I hate him!' He groaned and began pacing around the room, cupping his chin and ranting. "All that moron does is come into my house, make a mess, steal food, make fun of me then leaves as he pleases! Not gentleman-like at ALL! How could anyone NOT hate him?" It didn't take long until his voice was raised, his fists were clenched and his teeth were grinding together. His heart rate was fast and his face was hot. Was he really angry because he hated the albino? Was he angry because his fridge was never full? Was he angry because his piano playing was usually interrupted? Or was he angry because all of that stopped suddenly? Similar questions filled his head as he spat complaints about the other man. "I hate him. I'm positive that I hate him. Why would I bother leaving to see him? I hate him!" His voice quivered, his fingers trembled, his breath shortened. 'Who am I kidding? I can't hate him. I never hated him. I don't hate him. N-nein! I hate him! I hate him! I ha...' "Damn. Dammit!" He slammed his fist on his side table.

"A-Am I interrupting?" Roderich turned around in less than a second, to meet eyes with his ex-wife, who had been standing there the entire time. She stared momentarily at Roderich, nodded and took her leave while shutting the door quietly, hoping not to push the man any further on edge. 'Wait... I don't think she... Verdammt, I hope she didn't see anything...' The man stood there and groaned.

"How indecent." Roderich could feel his heart thumping louder and louder, harder and harder, he could feel it in his head and the back of his eyes. 'Ugh, I need... some more water..' He weakly reached for his glass. 'This cursed thumping is making my head pulsa- wait.' He shook his head and looked out the window to see a familiar-looking man lazily walking down his driveway with his pants down to his knees and a stereo playing music loudly on his shoulder.

"I'm a leader, I'm a winner, and I'm cleaner, CAUSE I'M AWESOME!" The albino screamed his heart out, somewhat in tune. '...Oh bitte, you must be pulling my leg to decide to visit me NOW.' "Ahhahahahhahahaaaa~ I'm awesome. AWESOME! AWESOME!" The silver haired demon grinned like a child as he kicked his legs high in the air and marched to the beat. His smokey red eyes looked up at the building, searching for that one familiar window which he usually used as his own way to enter the house. Third story. Second from the left. The same old vine hugging the window sill. The same old crystal clear glass. But this time, there was something different. Yes, he was there. He was watching the albino. Not with that irritated death glare of his that he usually threw at Gilbert, this time... it was different. 'Wait.' Roderich thought to himself as he stared blankly at the albino once more. 'Hang on a...' He looked down. He was still in his pajamas, which consisted of a white baggy shirt and a pair of boxers. 'Boxers... My boxers are... are..' A single hot drop of sweat dripped down his thigh as he stared blankly at the "situation" he was in. 'Oh. Oh dear. Oh dear. What do I... He... Wh-' "UGH!" The brunette groaned loudly and ruffled his hair.

* * *

><p>'Kesesese!~ Oh priss~ You look like Juliet~' The Prussian sung in his head. He continued to grin silly and march through the driveway. His head was held up high, his laughs echoed and his music was still thumping loudly. 'Play it cool. Play it cool.' He thought to himself. Gilbert looked back up at the window, Austria was no longer looking down at him. "Hm..?" The albino sighed. 'Alright. Now... How am I supposed to climb up here with my stereo...?'<p>

Fist clenched, his palm sweaty and heart beating off the charts, he felt rather out of place. He barely ever used the front door of Austria's house, in fact, he never even once used it before. "Ahem..." Prussia knocked on the door while attempting to seem more gentleman-like over childish and rude, or, _awesome_, as he would call it. He sighed and brushed his messy silver hair while waiting for someone to answer. "Ah.." Someone was opening the door. Although the albino was _hoping _to see the Austrian answer, Hungary stood there instead. 'I should've known... Heh. Bitch.' Elizaveta looked up and scowled at the man.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"You're just as feminine as ever!" Prussia cackled. "Anyways, enough with the jokes." He raised an eyebrow at the woman. "I just thought I'd drop by~" 'Che... Gott. I HATE this demon.'

"Don't you usually come flying through the window when you just want to 'drop by'?" The long haired woman smirked while trying to control a giggle down her throat. 'Charming. Old witch.'

"Just lemme in!"

* * *

><p>Roderich immediately rushed to the bathroom to take a shower at the sound of his ex-wife and that moron arguing. His cheeks were tomato red, and hot as hell. 'Gott. I-I have to clean up! If he came up here and saw me... I...' The brunette began to panic, it was almost as if stripping himself had suddenly became ten times harder to do than usual. His hands were trembling so much, he could still hear the sound of the Prussians voice... His words pierced through his ears. Sending goosebumps to rise over every inch of his body. 'I...I can't undo my shirt!' Roderich was yanking at his buttons by now.<p>

After spending minutes fiddling with his clothing and hitting himself against the wall a few times, Roderich was finally undressed. He had calmed down, his hands were no longer shaking. 'What has been happening lately...' The brunette sighed and glanced over at his reflection in his mirror. The reflection stared right back at him, tired. He weakly touched his lower lip with his index finger, they were dry and cracked... The graze from his fall the other night had begun healing already. 'I can't believe I did that the other night.' "Gott." Austria cursed. He tore off his glasses and turned the shower on. As the water began warming up, he thought hard about what he was supposed to say to the Prussian when he got out. He sighed. He focused on glancing at the drain. The water came flying down and splashed all over the place, before beginning to circle the drain. Circle the drain. Roderich stepped under the water, cringing at how hot it was already. He raced to turn the tap down.

* * *

><p>'Ugly bitch almost brought out the bloody frying pan again! Ugh. Lucky I managed to butter her up with some <em>manners<em> to be able to pass her...' Gilbert rubbed his eyes lazily and yawned as he wandered through the mansion. Roderich's beloved instrument caught the albino's attention. His usual devil toothy smile appeared on his lips. "Heh." He wandered over to the piano and placed his stereo next to it. It was the same as always. Just next to Roderich's glass doors which were usually half open, letting in fresh air and making the white under curtains fly. It was the nicest place in the entire household to just sit, and forget everything. Maybe that's why he put the piano there. The piano was dusted daily and cleaned to make sure the chestnut brown wood would shine the brightest as if it was new, and show your reflection. The same old photo frame sat on top of the piano, holding a picture of Roderich when he was young, and enjoying piano playing to the fullest. Gilbert giggled childishly and picked up the photo frame. 'He really doesn't look at all that much different... Same cute little mole, slicked back hair, prissy look on his face... Ugh. What am I going on about? Of course he hasn't changed much! He's still the same old boring aristocrat to me!' "Kesese!" The albino sighed and placed the photo frame back where it belonged.

"He's taking a shower at the moment." Gilbert turned around to face Elizaveta.

"I didn't ask." 'Che! Was she... Was she watching me this whole time?' Prussia bit his lip.

"It looked as if you were wondering, though." Elizaveta giggled and walked off. 'Stupid bitch. Who does she think she is? It's not like she can just spy on people like that.'

"I-I wasn't wondering!" 'Ugh. Doesn't matter what I say, she's a bitch so she'll just keep thinking what she's thinking... Ugh.' He scratched the back of his head and glanced at the staircase. 'The shower's...upstairs, right?' He shrugged and headed for the stairs anyway.

He was kneeling, wondering what the hell he was doing. The albino gently pressed his ear against the door. This was definitely the bathroom. The sound of water echoed through the room, loud enough for the albino to hear. 'What... What am I doing...' Prussia shook his head and laughed at him self for a moment. Then pressed his ear against the door once more. 'What am I even hoping for...'

"Ah! Verdammt! The water's too hot again!" Gilberts' eyes widened. He could hear the Austrian's voice. '...Sounds like someone has a problem with thin walls.' He thought to himself. 'Water... He's... showering... Probably... Naked... Right? People shower naked, in hot water, right? That's normal, right?' The Prussian began panicking, his cheeks were going slightly red, his pupils were dilated and his knees were clenched together. 'Roderich... Naked... N-Nein! Gott! What am I-! Nein!'

"Argh!" He clenched his eyelids shut, hard, scrunching his nose up as he did so. 'I'm not better than I was a few days ago... I mean... I was thinking about him like this and now he's actually... He's... naked... in the shower...' A darker red covered his pale face now. He shook his head once more, trying to get images of Roderich... _naked_, out of his head. The albino covered his mouth with his right hand, hoping Roderich wouldn't be able to hear his breathing, even though it was highly impossible that he would be able to. 'I wonder if he does... do _that_ at all... Or if he is right now... What does he look like?' The water stopped. Prussia leaned away from the door and began to panic again. 'H-How do I act cool in a situation like this? Should I run downstairs? Wait... But, what if he, forgot his clothes and walks out n-na-' Just as that thought hit him, the door opened. Roderich stood there. A white fluffy towel was wrapped around his hips, covering his lower region, his hair was still soaking, he obviously hadn't bothered trying to find the time to dry it at all. The steam from the bathroom was making Prussia sweat even more. 'He... smells really... good...?'

* * *

><p>"Ah..." The Austrian looked down at the confused albino. His breath began to quiver. 'What... What is he...' "G-Gilbert? What are you-"<p>

"AHAHHAHA! Aw Specs you haven't been working out lately, have you?" Prussia spat and laughed hysterically. 'Wh-What?' Austria pursed his lips while raising an eyebrow.

"W-What are you talking about? Well neither have you! You look just as lanky as always!" Roderich hissed. His cheeks flushed a slight red as he stormed off to his bedroom. 'What's his problem? What the hell?' Gilbert stood up and stumbled a few times before catching up to the brunette again.

"W-wait! Priss, wait up!"

"Don't call me that!" The Austrian hastened, keeping his head low. "Leave me alone! I'm going to get changed!" 'Leave. Leave now! Bitte... Gott, don't do this. If-If he sees me I... I' The man with spectacles slipped into the room and slammed the door behind him. Leaving the worn out Prussian on the other side. "I told you, I need to get _changed_! What is it... Would you like to watch me get dressed?" 'What am I... Why..' Before he knew it, the words were just pouring from his mouth. He didn't even know what he was saying or even thinking anymore. 'Urgh... Nein. I need to stop teasing him..' Roderich grabbed at his hair and scrunched his face up. It was silent. No sound was made from the other side. Gilbert was... being silent. "Hah! Was I correct?" Roderich snorted. 'Why isn't he saying anything back... Why am I still pushing it?'

The Prussian stood there, wide eyed. His nimble pale fingertips hovered over doorknob. Breath was dry, but each time he inhaled, he could feel it. The blood rushing to his head, his heart dropping. "Wh-What are you talking about Specs? That's disgusting!" He began to cackle with a somewhat awkwardness in the tone of his voice. No. His muscles were tensing up, his eyes were turning red. "Th-That's just plain damn wrong! No way! Hahahhaha! I just came here to talk is all..." The albino shook his head, holding back confused whines down his throat.

'...O-Of course he would say that.' "Well I'm awfully _sorry _my body isn't so appealing to you!" The brunette blurted out. There was a pause. Roderich covered his mouth immediately, holding back any more nonsense that he would spit out.

"Th-That's not it!" Prussia snorted. "I-I mean.. Nein. H-Hear me out, ja? I wanted to ask about the other night... Elizaveta was the one who called me and told me you have left the house..." The Austrian flinched.

"O-Oh? What did she say...?" Roderich said while beginning to get dressed. He was only in the midst of putting on his boxers when the albino continued.

"The bitch was practically _begging_ for my help! Kesese! As if I would help her... But I had to, this time! Never again, you got that? I know you're spying on me you old hag." Prussia leered over at the corner down the hallway. "Che-!" Gilbert rubbed his nose.

"...Begged for your help with what? Exactly?" The brunette slipped a white undershirt on and began doing his buttons. Curious, he kept his eyes on the door knob. "Besides, she's only keeping an eye on you so you don't knock over another china cabinet or break another expensive vase - FROM MY DECEASED GRANDFATHER. Oh, and also probably just making sure you're not doing anything inappropriate like breaking into my room while I'm getting dressed. Because that's just foolish and it's something you would do." Roderich fixed his cravat. 'Now that I think about it... He hasn't broken anything today, how polite. For once.'

"W-What? Nein! That's disgusting, there's no way I would want to see **you** get changed! W-Well I mean it's not that you're not attracti- Argh! Just listen!" Gilbert was all flustered. "She... She said something like... Ah, uhm..."

"...What was it?"

"Argh... S-She said that you went out looking for me." The albino sighed and scratched the back of his head. "I just uh... Kinda wanted to know why... Yanno?"Gilbert continued to scratch at his scalp as he stared hopefully at the doorknob.

"Ah... What are you talking about? She said I was going to see _you_?" The brunette began to chuckle half-heartedly. "Why on Earth would I even _want_ to?" '...Urgh... I shouldn't have told Elizaveta why I was leaving that night.' Roderich finished getting dressed and opened the door. "Well, was that all you wanted to hear?" Gilbert looked at the shorter man slightly shocked.

"Kesese! Don't lie Priss! I-I know you were after me. So-" He leaned over the shorter man. "Just tell me, pretty please?" The Austrian bit his lip while averting his eyes.

"Work on your manners, Gilbert." It was then, Roderich walked off without another word. His footsteps echoing throughout the entire household. The atmosphere was cold and slightly awkward.

* * *

><p>'Nothing else here huh? Well that's no fun!' The Prussian groaned while leaning into the refrigerator. He had already finished Austria's beer that he never really drank, all that was left were a couple of pastries and a jar of apple jam. Gilbert let out a disappointed sigh and closed the door. 'Priss didn't tell me get out so... It's fine if I stay a bit longer, ja? Even though there's nothing interesting left in his fridge... I-I mean it's not like I particularly <em>want<em> to stay under the same roof as him I just... Ugh.' The albino ruffled his hair in confusion. "Can't be bothered leeeeaaaaaaving" 'What was with specs anyways? He didn't end up telling me the reason... He just up and left like that.' Holding his chin, Gilbert scanned the kitchen once more. Nope, nothing new. 'Well, that aside, I got to see him half naked! Gott.' He flushed pink. 'I mean, we saw each other naked when we were kids and all... But... Now we're older and... He just seemed almost se-nein! I mean, awesome! Ja? Awesome, it's okay to think of other guys as... _awesome_, right?' He sighed again. 'He smelt really nice too... His skin looked so smooth, I wish I could have to-N-Nein! Nein! What... What... I... I better leave.' The albino turned on his heel then paused at the mere sound of that old witches voice.

"P-Please... Mr. Austria, don't you think it's a wonderful idea? I mean, there's no reason we _shouldn't, _right?" She was obviously speaking in a much higher and well, _cuter_ tone than she did with Gilbert earlier. Curious, the crimson eyed man decided to follow the sound of her voice, until he found himself right outside the room with Roderich's beloved piano. He knitted his brow and decided to take a quick peek. The aristocrat was sitting with wonderful posture - as he usually did so - in front of his instrument, Elizaveta was standing shyly behind him. Roderich sighed.

"I... Doesn't this kind of thing require a long period to think things over?" The brunette seemed hesitant. Almost, unhappy as he spoke to the woman. 'What... What are they talking about?' Prussia leaned in closer. The woman was now tracing her index finger and middle finger down the Austrian's nape. '...D-Don't...' She then wrapped her arms around the brunette, pressing her breasts close against his back. Gilbert began fiddling with his lower lip. 'Don't.. Don't touch him... Nein... Stupid old hag! What is she-' "Elizaveta."

"Yes?~" The woman sung soflty into Roderich's ear. 'N-NEIN! STOP. STOP IT.' The albino was now biting his fingernails, watching intently. Trying his best to stop himself from speaking up.

"I-I think you're right..." Roderich touched Elizaveta's arm, then held her hand. "Let's get married... again."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Oh god, I know I'm super SUPER lazy and all and took forever to be bothered finishing this chapter... But uh, I hope people are still reading this. Haha xDD Anyways, enjoy! I'll try my best to update faster from now on! Sorry again!


	4. Chapter 4

Hands clasped together and head held low. His lips were dry and cracked as usual, but he didn't dare lick them at a time like this. Gilbert muttered in prayer. Beads of sweat raced down to his chin from his brow bone, he had been praying several times a day for the past week. He was exhausted, ready to fall into the depths of his duvet as a pile of limbs. Although he tried his best to convince himself he was speaking the truth, a small wrinkle would still form between his brows. 'I..I'm doing this to ask for forgiveness.. I'm past all that now... Ja...' The albino thought as he continued to pray. He stopped. Stood up and fell flat on his face onto his bed. He couldn't take it anymore. 'Am I really...?' Prussia thought as he looked up and stared at the palm of his hand. He licked his lips. The metallic taste of blood made him accidentally bite down on his tongue. It hurt.

"Jeez! Of... Of course not." The albino sighed. "Of course not! ...O-Of course not! Scheiße..." He clenched his fists and eyelids shut. 'I can't just keep pretending. I can't. I can't. I can't pretend I don't care about him.' Gilbert thought while he rolled over and over on his bed. 'I just can't keep this up.'

* * *

><p>"Oh Mr. Austria~ How much longer are you going to take?" Elizaveta knocked on the door. "I'm growing so impatient." She sung.<p>

"Ja! Ja! I won't be a moment." Roderich splashed water over his face for the third time to calm his nerves, he looked up and stared into the mirror. His eyes were tired and bloodshot, he was nervous. He knew what was waiting out there for him. The man sighed. 'It's too soon isn't it...? Gott, what is WRONG with her? What is a man to do?' The brunette grabbed a fluffy white towel and wiped his face dry.

Poor Roderich had spent the past entire week with that devil glued to him. Begging for attention, she would go to drastic lengths just to get the brunette to look at her. She pranced around in nothing but a towel twice, trying to send him all the signs. Played with her hair, sat on top of his piano, forgot to leave a clean towel for him when he showered and even decided to leave cute little post-it notes everywhere, soaked in perfume and signed with a kiss mark. The entire week had been suffocating for him. The more she took up his time, the more he realized he didn't like her. She was, bothersome, not cute or sweet. Well, according to Roderich at least. He realized he didn't want to be with someone who was cute and sweet, or even beautiful. It felt, strange.

And now the exhausted man was staring at his worn out reflection, dreading the words "Come on out already!~". He sighed. 'It's okay, I've done this before. It's just been a while... Right? That's all that's wrong. I need some more time, then I'll like her again... Right?' The brunette was doubtful, but didn't take more than a few seconds until he opened that door and stepped out.

The smell of wine and roses filled his nostrils, along with the putrid stench which he loathed so much of Elizaveta's perfume. Once again, she used a gallon too much. The mere thought of coming in any sort of contact with those lips smothered in lip stick almost made the man cringe. He didn't even want to look twice at her body, she wore jet black lacy panties with a matching bra, one strap had "accidentally' slipped down of course. Elizaveta looked at the brunette with lust filled eyes, make up so thick anyone could have mistaken her for a panda. The Austrian man found her not attractive, and not at all arousing in this moment. Almost sickening, rather. His eyes then fell upon the woman's legs, he looked up and down at how unnatural it was. She had shaved, or waxed of course. Also drowned in moisturizer to make her skin look shiny and healthy. 'When did I ever find this attractive at all?' Roderich thought as he awkwardly smiled and made a comment on how the wine smelt good. Slightly disappointed at the flustered man's reaction, Elizaveta stood up off of the bed and bent down to grab him a glass. Taking a tad longer than needed. The brunette averted his eyes and coughed.

"Here." Elizaveta handed the man a glass while looking up at him, pouting her lips slightly. Roderich just thanked her and hastily took a hearty swig of the drink. "Heh, calm down there Roddy~ Wine is for sipping, or are you just getting a little bit impatient?" She giggled and rested both arms on his shoulders. The brunette just cracked a little smile and sipped much more gracefully.

"You know I don't like that nick name, Elizaveta." He half heartedly chuckled as he took another sip. "My goodness, this is a gorgeous colour. It's not too sweet too. Where did you get it from?" Roderich tried to make awkward conversation, anything that would give him more time before _that_.

"Oh~ Francis actually came by earlier and handed it to me. Called it his secret wine, made him get anyone he wanted. Ranted on about how maybe this will make tonight much more special, filled with love, leave us good memories and so on. He was actually keen on setting up a date for us at some fancy resort where we could watch the sunset and listen to the sound of the birds... Or something" She sung. Her eyes darted back up to his as she stepped a few inches closer to his body, swinging side to side. 'Right... That moron must have spread the word of us getting back together.' Roderich bit his lip. He was caught by surprise as Elizaveta leaned in much closer, grabbing hold of his cravat with one hand, and took the wine glass and put it on the side table at the same time. She rested her chin on his shoulder and breathed heavily against his skin as he awkwardly was forced to somehow hold her. After a moment of yelling in his head, he finally decided to wrap both arms around her waist. 'S-She's only wearing her undergarments, oh gott. Oh gott. How long to I have to stay like this?' He clenched his eyelids shut as she exhaled again against his skin. "You know, Mr. Austria..."

"Hmm?"

"I've been waiting for this." The devil grinned and rubbed her cheek against his. "I watched you all the time, when you played the piano, when you woke up, when you ate. I was just waiting, for you to grab hold of me and kiss me furiously. For you to completely submit to me, want me, ravish me and love me." Elizaveta whispered into his ear. Roderich gulped hard and flinched. He should have wanted to hear more, but he didn't. Not one bit. The man tried to come to his senses and leaned back. Shocked, Elizavetas' lips were met with his. He invaded her mouth with his tongue, sliding his hands up and down her back. It was rushed, but she didn't seem to mind at all. Thoughts of protest and disgust were fighting their way into Roderichs' mind, but he was already doing well at brushing them off by using his actions as a distraction. Before he knew it, his mouth was covered in smudged lip stick, just like Elizavetas'. Their breath was hot. Before Roderich had a moment to think about what was going on, the woman grabbed his cravat and pulled him into another hot kiss. Taking her time with taking the Austrians' clothing off. He was just focusing on the kiss.

* * *

><p>Gilbert gulped down his beer and nodded at his brother. It had turned out he wasn't the only one having problems, Ludwig had come home at this late hour. The strange thing was that he was sober, so they both decided to just have some beer and hang out in front of the television.<p>

"Were you dumped?" The well built blonde asked. Gilbert just groaned and gave his brother the "You serious?" look.

"Look bruder, I know we need to do the whole talk about our feelings and favourite boy bands, but do you really think I'd want to tell you anyway?" Ludwig just leaned back on the couch, taking a moment to think.

"Well, it's just, a few weeks ago you were dancing about some super hot girl you found. I'm just curious." He emptied his bottle and grabbed the spare right next to him. They both usually already had more drinks lined up for them after they finished the first few, it was just a habit. Even if they weren't capable to drink that many bottles in one sitting. "Besides, you're curious about what happened tonight, ja?" The albino gulped some more down and gasped in satisfaction. He glanced at his brother once more while wiping his mouth with his sleeve and bursting into laughter.

"Of course I am! I expected you to come home dead drunk like you do every night! Gotta tell you bruder, I was freaking the tits out. That was just plain weird!" He continued to laugh. Ludwig just rolled his eyes and waited until his moronic brother stopped laughing to speak.

"Stop trying to change the subject. Why don't you just tell me what's up?" A moment of silence passed. It took until the commercials ended for the taller man to realize Gilbert wasn't just ignoring his question, he was deep thought. He was just staring blankly at the screen. "H-Hey, you don't _have_ to tell me if you don't want to."

"Nein. No, it's uh, it's fine." The albino smirked. "The per-She, uh, she's... She's getting married." He had prepped himself up in his head just to be able to blurt that out, without getting upset. But he couldn't, he couldn't say another word, or breathe or even just look at his brother. Gilbert tried to laugh to cover everything, but he couldn't even do that anymore. It hurt, the lump in his throat just wanted to break free. 'Gott. I... I told him. He's gonna think I'm such a loser. C'mon! I-I'm awesome! I can't get choked up on this crap.' "Heh. I guess I'm just a mate, huh? An awesome mate!" He attempted once again to chuckle at least a tiny bit, this time being slightly more successful. "It's just... I.. There's no way they would think the same for me, no way in hell. What the hell am I supposed to do?" Gilbert yelled while gesturing to the ceiling. Ludwig just took a swig of his drink with a grin and patted the albinos' back.

"Well isn't it obvious what you have to do?"

"...What?" The albino beamed at Ludwig. "H-How could you know what I'm supposed to do? Tell me!"

"Who cares if you're just friends? It's well past the time you tell her about your feelings! Be a man. Gott, I thought it was only you who said that kinda thing, but there I go." Somewhat proud of himself, Ludwig nodded and emptied his second bottle.

"W-What? No! Nein! I-It's... It's different! You have no idea... There's probably about a one in a million chance that they feel the same! It's not just some chick I wanna bang or anything." Gilbert trailed off as he traced the rim of his bottle with his fingertips. "It's been like this for years, I just... Never noticed. Yanno?" He looked away from hands and looked at his brother. 'Tch, it's not like he knows ANYTHING like this. I'm the oldest. Argh!'

"You think that matters?" Ludwig chuckled. "Who cares? You need to tell them about how you feel, or she's going to get married, and she will never look at you twice." Gilbert was silent. 'I should've known... He's all grown up now. Isn't he?' He felt slightly proud and worried for Ludwig, it obviously meant that he had already experienced the same kind of thing. In the end, after long stretches of silence during each commercial and many more empty bottles thrown around, the albino made his decision. So he stood up and nodded at his little brother just after his last beer.

"Ja, I should've listened to you." His cheeks flushed pink. "Hah, even if this is a huge mistake, some things just have to be said." Gilbert rushed to get his coat and slipped his shoes on. "I'll be back, just sit tight and we'll sort you out, okay? You'll be good too." The albino pushed open the door and ran outside. Ludwig skulled the rest of his bottle and grabbed for another. He sighed deeply.

"Ja, mistake is right. Good luck, bruder."

* * *

><p>The air was hot and stuffy. Elizaveta was now straddling the poor man, running her fingers up and down his bare chest. She then leaned in and began whispering into his ear while ever so slightly grinding against his crotch.<p>

"C'mon Mr. Austria, it's okay if you wanna bite my neck or something." The woman giggled and began moving even more. Roderich almost felt disgusted. He didn't want to be the one to ravish the other, he wanted to be ravished, rather. It was the only thing he was actually hoping to come out of this entire night, actually. Even though he knew it wouldn't happen, he was the man after all. Sure Elizaveta was the type to do the same but, guys usually initiated this sort of thing... Or so he thought. 'T-This is kind of... Strange...' He bit his lip and reluctantly began licking and biting her neck. He wasn't enjoying it. The smell of her skin filled his nostrils, she reeked of moisturizer and some make up. Sure, men would usually be going at it in this situation, but not Roderich. The smell and taste made him cringe. 'If someone else was doing this to me... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But, of course not a whiny lady like Elizaveta. Eurgh.' Before he knew it, he had become quite lost in his actions. He was imagining it being done to him, by someone different. It made the whole grinding thing seem almost, alright. "Heh, oh stop taking your time!~" Elizaveta shot up and pressed harder onto his crotch. "Little Mr. Austria has been neglected for so long, no wonder it's been taking longer than it used to." She giggled and bucked her hips faster while reaching down to begin slipping his boxers down.

"W-Woah!" Roderich exclaimed. 'N-no, this is how it goes right? But I... This is just...' "Sorry, I was just taken by surprise." He laughed awkwardly.

"Is something wrong?~ It's just that... I'm so impatient Mr. Austria. It's been far too long." Elizaveta smiled and stroked the skin on his lower stomach before playing with the waistband of his boxers. While she began slipping his boxers off again, she was using her other hand to press down on his crotch, giggling as she did so. Roderich did his best not to scrunch up his face every time she added pressure to his parts, he felt uncomfortable. He should have found this feeling familiar. It was the same as they used to be, yes, but it just felt different.

His surroundings had become suffocating. The smell of roses suddenly smelt disgusting, the wine looked a shade of dark brown, close to the shade of black. He was lying there naked, staring at the ceiling, a woman with nothing but her panties on had her legs over his, her tongue lapping at his lower stomach. The sound and sensation of her lips, tongue, fingertips, skin and breath coming in contact with his own skin was the most sickening of all. She was then using her hands to tickle his inner thighs, all this, and Roderich wasn't even half hard yet. Thoughts of anything but Elizaveta were invading his mind. What he had for dinner that night, what cake he was planning on baking tomorrow, the last time he saw anyone but Elizaveta inside his house, like Gilbert. Gilbert. Gilbert. 'The last time I saw Gilbert he-' "A-Ah!" Elizaveta looked up at him with raised eyebrows. She had been sucking for about the past 20 seconds with all her might, and Roderich hadn't even noticed. He was hard. The brunette just stared at the ravenous woman.

"J-Just.." Roderich began to mutter as he sat up and lightly pushed Elizaveta off of him.

"..Hm? W-What's wrong?" She hesitantly asked as she tilted her head in confusion. Roderich just sat there taking a moment to fix his hair and think about what he had to say. 'O-Oh my. Was that a mistake? I shouldn't have said anything...Oh.' "I-I'm sorry!" Elizaveta blurted out abruptly.

"Pardon?"

"..I-I know I shouldn't be doing this but I!... I-!" She was now shaking her head side to side, eyes closed and cheeks pink. 'W-What? She knows that I... I'm uncomfor-' "I know that I should stop taking the lead! It's the guy's job and... I know.. I always screwed this up, even when we used to be together." '...' Elizaveta looked up at the Austrian with guilt in her eyes. "Y-You just never speak up about it... Or complain about it. And.. Y-You just... You're just so feminine! I bet all kinds of people just want to pick you up and snuggle up to you and and strip you and make love to you!" The woman's mouth just didn't stop running after she began talking about Roderich as if he was some kind of teddy bear, or, 'special' toy. It left Roderich feeling even more uncomfortable, and slightly nauseous.

"O-okay, that's enough..." The flustered woman shut her mouth immediately and looked up at Roderich. "I've heard more than enough, Elizaveta." He coughed and fixed his glasses before meeting with her eyes once more.

"S-Sorry, Mr. Austria. I ruined the moment didn't I..." Elizaveta sighed. "And you had finally gotten exci-"

"I said that's enough." Roderich coughed again. "You don't need to apologize." '...What am I supposed to say now? She just started rambling on about me as if I was some sort of special _doll_ or something! I-I'm not that feminine am I?' "I don't... particularly see a problem with you taking the lead, to be honest. I mean, not always the male partners do take the lead, right?" The half naked lady raised her eyebrows, slightly confused. She picked up one of the sheets and used it to cover her bear chest.

"Well... That might be true." Elizaveta nodded while she averted her eyes. "But it just seems... unnatural, sometimes, I guess? Like, I mean, I do enjoy taking the lead, don't get me wrong! It's just... Isn't it natural for a woman to want to be held, kissed and loved instead of doing the holding, kissing and loving?" The two of them spent a while being silent, it wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either. Elizaveta then sighed. "I just... Ever since we got back together, you've never been the one to kiss me or wrap your arm around me or initiate anything like _this_ at all. Not that you did much of that before, but you did every once in a while." She coughed. "..What happened to that?" Her question stung the Austrian.

"Heh." Roderich began to chuckle. 'Oh... Oh what do I... What _did_ happen to that? Am I missing a screw or something? Argh! I'm such a moron!' "I'll let you know it hasn't gone anywhere, just yet." He hummed while grinning half heartedly. 'I-I must do something!' At that very moment, there was a spark in his violet eyes. He licked his lips and leaned over the half naked woman. Taken by surprise, Elizaveta began to blush furiously at his sudden actions. He held her chin and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her face closer to his as she closed her eyes. 'T-This is something... Ja?' As Roderich began to feel the womans' breath against his lips, his lungs shut down, his hands trembled and his pupils dilated. 'Why did... Why did I stop? W-What am I doing?' Just as the hand that was holding Elizavetas' chin also began shaking, she opened her deep emerald eyes. The puzzled Roderich was far too busy questioning himself to notice, Elizaveta just sighed and pulled away.

"So... It has gone, hasn't it?" She asked, looking up at Roderich who had just caught up with the situation. Elizaveta sighed once more before opening her mouth again. "..And here I thought, maybe, just maybe. I might have another chance to make us work out. Hah. Even though I knew that there was no way that you could love me again."

"N-Nein! I never said such a thing!"

"But you showed it." Elizaveta was now also trembling, her voice shaky and eyes shimmering. "All this time, I was watching you, wanting you, then finally asked to get back together... To marry..." She gasped, holding back the tears. "You said yes. I thought it was all going so well." Roderich could do nothing but bite his lip and listen. The woman could start bawling at any time. "But you never said you were happy, never said you wanted this and never even said you liked me anymore."

"E-Elizaveta... Bitte... H-Hear me out." His own voice was shaky too. 'What do I do now? I-I'm making her cry...'

"Hear you out?" She giggled and began rubbing her eyes. "Listen to you say that you can't love me? No thank you! I don't want to hear it. You thought I wouldn't notice? How hesitant you're being... You didn't even _want_ to make love to me, I forced it all on you! And yet you... You still got a little bit excited half way through." Elizaveta stopped rubbing her eyes and looked up at Roderich, her eyes bloodshot and lips pursed. "I know that you weren't excited because of me. Heh. But even so... I was so happy." 'She... Is she... Argh... G-Gilbert... It was... Gilbert! Gilbert. Gilbert! W-Why?' Her sad attempt at smiling was almost too painful for Roderich to watch. "Is it that hard for you to make love to a woman?" The Austrian held his breath.

"...Pardon?" 'What... did she just ask? What does that have to do with anything?'

"Women... You.."

"S-Sorry! I'm going to go take a shower, we'll discuss this later!" Roderich blurted out nervously and bolted to the bathroom. 'Nein! W-What? What? D-Does she know?' Elizaveta sighed. She was still very much upset... So she just shoved her face in the sheets and pillows, keeping her voice in her throat, sulking.

* * *

><p>Box in hand, shoes laced up and that devil grin plastered on his face. Gilbert kicked his feet in the air and marched down the street. Rain drops were pelting all over his skin has he looked up at the sky, but he didn't seem to care. He was in far too much of a good mood to let the rain make him a little upset.<p>

"Heh. I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it!" He waved his free arm in the air. 'Ja... I'll show him. I should've done so ages ago, but tonight, I'm gonna show him!' Gilbert stopped marching and looked up at the mansion while grinning. 'Here I go!' He stumbled over the pathway while trying not to get distracted by the beautiful and well tended garden, bushes of roses, rows of sunflowers and so much more. Just as he got up the steps, he cleared his throat, and clenched his fist. '...Actually.. Shouldn't I just climb up through his window like I usually do? Ja! That would be way more awesome and roma-awesome! J-Just awesome.' He began humming to himself as he grabbed hold of the vines and window sill, he was already contemplating on how he should wake Roderich up if he was already asleep.

"Awright! I'm here! Pri-" 'What.' Gilbert pressed his cut and calloused fingers from all the climbing on the window sill. The window was already slightly ajar, so he spent a moment tugging and pulling at it until he was able to fit through. Hungary lay there on the bed, wearing nothing but a lacy pair of panties, sunk in the sheets fast asleep. Clothing and rose petals were strewn all over the floor, candles still lit and someone was taking a shower. '...T-This..' His eyes hadn't fooled him the first time. 'R-Roddy... He... He really...' His jaw dropped and his knees turned to jelly.

"..G-Gilbert?" Crimson eyes met violet. Roderich stood there, drenched hair, towel around his waist and no glasses. 'H-Huh? Doesn't this situation seem a bit familiar...' "W-What are you- D-Did Elizaveta call you here?" The albino clumsily got back up on his feet and dusted his knees and ass.

"W-Woah. Why would she call me here? I-I was just...just..." His face turned red. The Austrian just looked so clueless... It was adorable. His wet hair stuck to his neck and forehead, still dripping. Somehow, Gilbert found that rather... arousing. 'Oh. Gott. I can't. Nein! H-He just... already with.. Nein! I can't! I can't!'

"Just wha- Argh! Gilbert. I've _told_ you several times before, use the front door! Not my window!"

"W-Well! I-I didn't think you would be awake... Or... Uh.." His eyes strayed off and fell upon the half naked woman on his bed again. "_Busy_." Roderich looked up and down at Gilbert cluelessly a few times, fuming up, but then remembered her.

"Ah.." The Austrian squeaked.

"Heh. Ja, s-sorry... for barging in like this. Heh. I-I'll just going, then." The Prussian cackled and squeezed his box as he headed for the window again. Roderich reached out, trying to speak, but then pulled back. 'Gott. I can't believe I... I shouldn't have even come. What was I thinking?'

"But... That box..." He spoke shakily beneath his breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I'M SO LAZZZZYYYYYYY. Totally rushed the ending. I just wanted this chapter over and done with. ;A; I hope it's half decent. Aaaaanyways, hope people are still reading this~ Ogod. Kbai.


	5. Chapter 5

Gilbert bolted through the gates. Confused, sweaty and panicking. He stopped when he reached the pavement and slumped down, holding his head low, hyperventilating. Whilst trying to catch his breath, his tired bloodshot eyes fell on to the box he had been carrying. 'What the hell was that... What was I thinking?' He grunted and stood straight while still panting. His hands were trembling. 'Of course he would be doing something like... well, _that_. Ugh. They just back together! What made me think there was any point in even trying...'

"Well. Time to head home... huh..." Gilbert sighed heavily, hugging the box to his chest. As he took his first step to his long familiar walk home, he reminisced. His days of high school, all that time he skipped classes, snuck beer in, smoked, and even all that time he was by Roddy's side. When everything was so easy.

* * *

><p>It was yet another boring lunch time at school. The bell resounded throughout the entire property, students poured out of every exit and building. Gilbert sat on the edge of the roof of the music building, swinging his legs and whistling. The albino grinned silly and spun around at the mere sound of his footsteps. Roderichs' nervous footsteps.<p>

"Sup Priss! Didja miss me?" He sung, winking at the brunette. The uncomfortable student averted his gaze from the moron, pouting. '...Hah, aw man, he can be so cute some times.' Gilbert grinned.

"Oh, we meet at last. We've been apart for far too long. I didn't know how much more I could hold on." Roderich spouted sarcastically as he dropped his bags and sat down next to the albino. Gilbert just beamed at him, obviously used to this kind of treatment.

"Heh, guess what Roddy!" The brunette dusted his vest and tie before replying.

"Can I help you?" He spat as he dug his hand into his grey bag, pulling out a sandwich filled with chicken and lettuce, as well as a slice of cake which he baked last night.

"Just guess!~"

"Bitte, give me a break. I don't believe I could put up with your garbage today. I've been studying until sunrise for the past few days because of the upcoming exams, moron." Gilbert sighed and snatched the Austrian's sandwich.

"Hehe, mine to make up for today's douche baggy-ness!" Roderich ignored the moron and silently began to unwrap his piece of cake. "But anyways, like I was TELLING you..." Gilbert took a massive bite of the sandwich and continued to speak with his mouth full of food. "Y'know that chick with the really big boobs I was telling you about?"

"Which one?" Gilbert glared at him as he chewed. "Heh."

"The one with short blonde hair! Jeez!"

"Is this the part where I stop listening to you because it no longer piqued my interest? Well, it never did, but, ah never mind. You get the point." Roderich grabbed a plastic fork from his bag and started to pick at his cake. Eating ever so delicately as the albino rambled on.

"Dude! Just listen! She asked me out, man! Seriously!" The brunette paused. "I finally have a girlfriend! Yeah man! I'm so freaking awesome! She said that she's had a crush on me for like, ever. Man! I never knew!" Roderich took a deep breath.

"Is that so?" Gilbert nodded violently, almost as if his head was going to fly off at any second. "Heh, congratulations I guess. Your first girlfriend. Maybe you won't be a virgin for the rest of your life." He fiddled with his glasses and took another bite of cake, waiting for the moron's delayed reaction.

"...HEY!" The two of them argued for a while as they finished their food. It was always like this, ever since they became friends, well, acquaintances, at least. Every day, the both of them would sit on top of the roof, swinging their legs, watching the other students scurry around like ants. Talk, eat, argue with each other. But really, most Gilberts' time was spent watching the other. Every twitch of every muscle, the way he looked at things, held things, talked about certain things... Especially that mole, he found it kinda awesome, in a way. But there was no way he could tell him. Roderich took the final bite of cake, savoured the flavour and chewed delicately, as usual. 'Gott... The way his jaw smoothly lowers and lifts... Almost as if he was a woman.' Gilbert snickered.

* * *

><p>The sky was covered in clouds. Roderich leant against the fence, holding his knees close while staring at the dull shades of grey and blue. A small breeze picked up and sent his chestnut brown hair dancing, his violet eyes twitching, his bare nape was out in the open, like a piece of candy laying on the pavement. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck began to stiffen from the cold. He was-<p>

"-beautiful." The spectacled teen spun around to meet eyes with a familiar silver haired moron.

"Sorry, I didn't quite catch that. What did you say?" Gilbert stood there flabbergasted for a moment, still catching his breath from sprinting upstairs.

"Heh, what's that Roddy? Are you goin' deaf?" He spat, still unsure of what he had just said.

"Nein. I was just... distracted." The brunette sighed. "You know we have another exam soon, we can't stay up here long." Gilbert raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"What, coming from you? What are you doing here then?"

"None of your business." He replied automatically, averting his eyes. "That doesn't matter, anyway. What ridiculous news do you have now, Romeo?" Roderich smirked.

"D-Don't call me that!" Gilbert scoffed, going slightly red. "I dunno... I guess I... MIGHT have good news. Heh. I mean, I'm totes gonna go and bang my new girlfriend, Katyusha? I think her name is... Anyway... We decided to wag school and go to her place, like, now." He beamed at the Austrian.

"...Totes, really now? Totes? Really?"

"Huh, you aren't gonna spend an hour lecturing me about how it's bad to skip class, especially exams, and then find that by the time you've finished giving me a lesson that we've just skipped the exam anyway? Heh. Whew! Thank gott. Well... I gotta peace, I'm young and I've got a smokin' hot chick begging for me to fuck her senseless." The albino turned on his heel while waving goodbye, leaving brunette on his own.

* * *

><p>'C'mon. Does it really take <em>that<em> long to take a verdammt shower? Keh. Girls...' Gilbert sat on the bed, Katyushas' room consisted most of the colours yellow and pale blue, bras and other undergarments were strewn all over the place - probably by purpose - photographs and paintings of sunflowers were everywhere. Slightly bored, Gilbert whipped out a cigarette from his schoolbag and spent well over five minutes clumsily trying to light it. The water stopped. A blonde haired girl stepped out from the bathroom, wrapped neatly in a towel like a pancake filled with cream. Her peachy skin glowed, her breasts almost bursting, steam entered the room as she stepped ever so daintily, attempting to avoid all of her loose undergarments.

"O-Oh put that out you brute! We're inside!" She scolded Gilbert. The albino instantly stood up and threw the cigarette out of the window. Right now, there was only one simple thing on his mind. 'Man... Those are MASSIVE knockers.' He raised an eyebrow, looking the girl from head to toe, holding his chin and nodding slightly.

"Yep, I was right. You have what they call, big tits." The albino screwed his face up, anticipating a slap to the face, but Katyusha only responded with a deep sigh. Slightly confused, Gilbert opened his eyes. She was blushing and her hands were trembling. "H-Hey..." The Prussian blushed a bright shade of pink. "Nothing to get nervous about! You know... We really... d-don't _have_ to, ja?" Gilberts' voice was shaky and unsure. "I mean... It's not like we've been going out for that lo-"

"No! I-It's fine... I want this.." She stared intently at her hands until they were completely still. "E-Even though... It was so sudden, your confession... I never knew someone like _you_ could like... well, someone like _me_." Katyusha giggled a bit, then looked up to give Gilbert a sweet grin. He blushed even more. "Besides... I know that you want this too, right? Hehe."

"..J-Ja..." He coughed. 'Scheiße! She still believes that? Gott...' Gilbert stepped in closer and awkwardly placed a hand on her shoulder. Trying to look cool, he kept his eyes half lidded while looking down on her face. "I do, want this..." He smirked. Katyusha opened her mouth to speak again, but at that instant the albino had already decided that it was time to shut her up. He pushed his lips onto hers, they kissed vigorously, then opened their mouths to have their tongues clash with each other. It was intense, they were instantly on the move, like rabbits. But really, what could you expect from two virgin teenagers who were filled to the brim with hormones going crazy? As all of this was happening, Gilbert had already gotten a firm grip of the blondes thighs, and a firm grip behind her neck, making sure that their lips were locked the entire time. The both of them fell to the bed and finally pulled back, desperately gasping for air. Katyusha smiled warmly and giggled yet again, Gilbert just kept on stroking her nape, up and down, circles. "Heh, lucky you have short hair. Makes it easier to hold you close." She blushed madly and wriggled both of her thighs together for a bit. Once again, they pushed each others lips together, Katyusha was wriggling her thighs even more by now, she was getting impatient. Gilbert was still focusing on the nape of her neck, he sat up and began kissing it. 'Ja... Kinda like... Like...'

"You really like that spot, don't you?" Katyusha huffed, rolling around to lay on her back, looking up at the albino. He looked away and shrugged. "Are you trying to make me desperate so I beg for you?" She pulled herself up close to Gilbert and breathed around his neck.

"N-Nein! Sorry... I just..." Katyusha knitted her brows and pushed the albino down.

"But I want this. I want this... n-now..." She began grinding against his knee, blushing. Gilbert was taken by surprise, but nonetheless, this was no opportunity to let pass. He lifted his knee slightly as she let out a gasp, he was now fondling her breasts, squeezing them and tracing around her nipples. Licking and biting them. 'This... This is... Nein.. I don't want this. If only she was a brunette... and... looked a lot more... like...' He paused, there was a dead look in his eye.

"I-"

"No! No! Stop it! Stop!" Katyusha cried out, she jumped off of the albino. "I'm sorry! I just... I can't. I can't!" The both of them spent a moment to gather their thoughts and catch their breath. "I thought that... M-maybe if I was with you.. I would like you too... But I can't. I can't keep lying to myself." The blonde haired girl stood up straight and stared Gilbert in the eye. "I can't stop myself from thinking about him... I know that it's wrong. I know that I'm wrong. I'm so sick." Katyusha began sniffing, her eyes were watering. Gilbert stood up and walked over but she kept on backing away.

"W-What are you talking abou-"

"I love someone that I shouldn't!" She cried. "I'm sorry... I think you should leave... I'm so sorry..." The albino kept on opening his mouth, hoping that something smart and comforting would come out, but there was nothing he could say. Gilbert gathered his things and walked out.

* * *

><p>Roderich sat silently, swinging his legs at the students yet again. He was tired. The exam was over and everyone was leaving school.<p>

"Heya, Roddy." The brunette turned around to meet eyes with the albino. His crimson red eyes looked dull. Roderich was about to speak but Gilbert spoke over him first. "Heh, I managed to get back to class before the exam was over! So I had no time to do a decent amount of work. The teacher let me stay in to finish it, but I didn't feel like it. Heh." Gilbert gave a poor attempt at smirking at the spectacled brunette. "But... Actually I..." He began scratching the back of his head awkwardly, averting his eyes from Roderich. Gilbert reached in his bag to grab the scrunched up exam paper from his last class.

"Oh, did you crawl all the way here to tell me you didn't end up _banging_ the girl?" The brunette giggled. "Really, talk about pathetic. I knew you wouldn't have been able to do it! You're going to be a virgin for the rest of your life, aren't you?" Roderich gathered his things and stood up. He gave Gilbert a stern look and smirk before patting his shoulder and taking his leave. "At least you got back before the exam was over, that should be worth something." He looked back at the albino with the scrunched up paper in his hands, Gilbert was trembling by now. "You do realize you're supposed to hand in your paper, ja?"

"But I-"

"Well, I'm off now. I'm meeting Elizaveta again." Gilbert just stood there watching the brunette take his leave. He was speechless, his eyes and hands were shaking, his throat was dry. The rugged albino opened the scrunched up exam paper, opening his mouth as his eyes began to go red and water.

"I know that I can't stop myself. I'm sorry, Priss. I think I love you." He read out loud.

* * *

><p>"Hey Ludwig, I'm home!" Gilbert let out a heavy sigh as he slicked back his hair and kicked off his shoes. Gilbird flew in and perched on his shoulder, chirping as loud as ever.<p>

"Welcome back, bruder." Ludwig loomed over Gilbert. The albino froze. "Nothing?"

"I'd rather not talk about it. Heh. Tomorrow, ja?" He spun around and smiled at the taller blonde man.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> I like how fast I am at updating... =w=;;; Anyways, sorry for the short chapter. Hope people are still reading~ .


End file.
